


Impressionist

by thelolbells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dan/Phil if you squint, Innuendo, M/M, Misunderstanding, fantastic foursome heck yeah, the entire thing is one innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelolbells/pseuds/thelolbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What IS going on behind the closed door?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressionist

Do it again! You know your voice - _and this_ \- is why we're in here! _Please_?'

The sound of someone falling to the floor could be heard over the laughter.

'PJ, we are in here because we don't want everyone else to remember seeing - _or_ _hearing_ \- this and using it as blackmail!'

'Just once more, and then I'll then move -'

'Fine, but this is just using me for my _talents_ -'

Dan moves slowly towards the door, Phil in tow. They were all at the YouTube space in London.

Dan and Phil were here to talk with some high-up executives. They had, by a stroke of luck, bumped into the likes of Chris and PJ, who claimed they were here to edit some last - minute videos.

It had been about two hours since they had parted to carry on with their days, and the meeting had ended only a few minutes ago.

Dan and Phil were walking around the editing suites, looking for the duo.

That wasn't what they expected to hear.

Dan peered through the glass of the door, to see what was happening.

Chris was facing away from the door, and had adorned himself with a blanket, and was staring down at a red - faced PJ, who was lying back on a rather large beanbag.

Dan and Phil went a deep shade of red.

'Dan, we are not going to go into whatever is happening in there! I don't want to _have_ to use eyebleach for the rest of my life! You know the saying - _curiosity killed the cat_ , right?'

Dan pondered this for a brief moment, and smirked.

He pushed the door open anyway.

At this moment, they walked inside, making sure not to interrupt whatever they were doing.

They watched on.

'Now, can you do the impression of the woman we saw earlier in the street? Please?'

Chris coughed and began to bend down slightly and began to speak in a very posh, feminine voice.

'Quite frankly, I do not wish to speak in a different voice, after being _pushed to the ground_!'

After about another minute of hearing the pair of them laughing, and a couple more of Chris's infamous impressions of people they both knew, Dan and Phil had a fair grasp on what was going on.

Dan felt the need to get his presence known, and prove a point -

'Ah, but Phil, the _satisfaction_ brought it back!'

Phil grabbed Dan and pushed the pair of them out of the room, to avoid the onslaught of cushions being thrown by a _very_ embarrassed Chris and a _hysterical_ PJ.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and have a great day :)


End file.
